Strings attached
by Brain31washed
Summary: Due to the events that had happened on the day of his wedding; Natsu Dragneel, seeking comfort and space, decided to visit his parents summer house. Only to see a woman on the trunk of his car. "Is meeting you a product of fate? or just mere coincidence?"
1. Disappear appear

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy tail, because if I did...it wouldn't be fairy tail anymore.

_"I wonder how many people don't get the one they want, but end up with the one they're supposed to be with."_

_― Fannie Flagg_

Is this fate or just mere coincidence?

Can you believe me, if all of a sudden a woman; whom you barely knew just appear inside your car drench and unconscious? on top of that, you didn't realize she was there until you arrived at your destination, which happen to be a four hours drive from the airport?.

Maybe I was just so preoccupied with all the things that had happened to me since the moment I opened my eyes this morning that I didn't notice her, or am I just plain airhead?

What do you think?


	2. Wedding boos

__DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy tail, nor want to own it. All credits goes to Mashima senei.

_"There's no where you can be that isn't where you're meant to be"_

_-John Lennon_

_9 hours earlier_

_Magnolia Cathedral_

_I am scared, anxious, nervous but most importantly excited._

_Who wouldn't be? this is my wedding day anyway._

_And I, Natsu Dragneel will be happily married to my childhood - bestfriend - the girl of my dreams whatever she is to me Lissana Strauss._

_I am currently standing at the altar, as tradition says, waiting for her to arrived. Wearing all white._

_ My eyes scan the whole place and t'was the only time I realized that the church was packed with people. Didn't know I invited the whole community._

_Unconsciously, my eyes darted towards my wrist watch. 10 minutes past 9; it says and I'm beginning to get anxious. _

_"Relax dude, she'll be here in a moment" Ice- brain slash Gray, must have noticed my uneasiness. He's my best man by the way._

_And so I waited..._

_15 minutes past, still no sign of her. The guest are starting to fidget on their sits. I scan the area and caught blue eyes belonging to Lissana's elder sister, Mirajane. She shook her head, a sign that her sister's not yet arrived._

_My mind wander, thinking that maybe something had happened to her._

_Suddenly a voice shouted_

_"The bride has arrived!"_

_Finally! _

_I fixed myself and directed my eyes towards the door as with everyone else's eyes. My attention was solely to the person walking towards me, blocking everything else that I didn't notice the gasps and whispers from most of the guests._

_That was how happy I was...until my focus slides down. _

_There she was; standing straight with head held up high. I should be in cloud nine right now, however she lacks something important.._

_Her wedding gown_

_My feet suddenly move and I found myself standing in front of her._

_"Lissana...what are you wearing? where's your wedding gown?" I asked her, wanting to find some answers. However I didn't expect the words that had come out of her lips._

_"Natsu..I'm sorry...but I don't want to be married to you..." I can hear more gasps after her revelation. In the corner of my eyes, I can see Gray and our friends approaching us._

_"What are you saying? I can't understand" I told her, but she just looked at me. I can't really describe her emotions right this moment._

_"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this sooner. Natsu, all this years..I- I don't have...any feelings towards you..because my heart...belongs to someone else"_

_My whole world came crashing down._

I don't know what happened next, because the next thing I knew I was riding a plane towards Hargeon. Back to where my parents once lived.

My hometown.


	3. memories and a surprise

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy tail

"Nothing is ever really lost to us as long as we remember it"

-L.M Montgomery

One and a half hour plane ride, plus four hours drive equals exhaustion. Add the commotion that had happened this morning...and BAM!

My brain just exploded, though not literally...

So here I am, standing in the middle of the driveway in front of our old summer house. After all this years, it was still well taken care off. Thanks to the care takers.

I smiled, glad to be here again.

By the time I arrived it was already dark, it also didn't help the fact that it was raining quite a little. I decided to go inside of the house and see for myself. There must be some changes, since I have only been here once after my parents died. And that was three years ago.

My parents were both professionals, father was working as an architect while mom was a horticulturist. My mom who always dreams of having a house in the country side requested to my father to build a summer house here, and since Hargeon is a beautiful town; with all those mountains, forests and rivers, they chose this one.

Our summer house was an oriental styled house, much similar to the Japanese design. The floors were elavated and are covered with tatami mats on areas like the living room and bedrooms. Though the rooms are divided, you can still pass through one room to another because of the sliding doors, which also functions as walls. The whole house might be of traditional style, but it still has a touch of modernity.

I continued my steps until I came inside my own room, located on the second floor. There are still three extra rooms and a large bath. One for my parents and the other two for guests. My old things such as toys and books are still well kept inside my room.

I opened the window to see the garden, and although it was still raining; the beauty of the plants my mother had worked hard to grow, still linger on it. The house itself was located in the middle of a very big garden. In front of my room stood a big maple tree, where a wooden swing was hanging on one of its branches. Below my room

was the engawa; connected strips of wood, its kinda like the veranda.

The pathway to the gardens are covered with white pebbles, with bushes along side; cut decoratively. There are a lot of ginko biloba, cherry blossoms and maple trees around. Large stones are also used for decoration. A little far from my room were sets of stairs which were composed of large thick wood. The wooden stairs are not that high, probably ten steps. At the end of it was a bridge, red in color. Under it was a pool with different colors of koi swimming in it. Various kinds of plants and flowers are added to enhance the beauty of the garden.

Looking back at the house and the garden brings me back to my childhood days. Were my parents used to laugh and be merry together with me. For a moment I forgot my problems and the heartbreak that I just experienced. It was a really good decision to be here.

Satisfied by what I had seen, I decided to go back to my car to retrieve my things. I don't know how long I have been standing by the window, because I didn't notice the time. The rain has already stopped.

I grab my phone and wallet, I saw five missed calls from Gray and Erza. Along with it are other messages that I started to read while opening the trunk of my car. I took hold of my suit case to take it out when I felt a slight force pulling it. I stop to check it only to realize that I wasn't the only passenger of my vehicle.

There, inside the trunk of my car, was a blond woman unconscious and drenched.

* * *

**A.N- Sorry everyone for not updating for so long. hope you read and review.**


	4. a twist of fate

_"In the space between chaos and shape there was another chance"_

_- Jeanette Wintherson_

My surprise was immediately replaced by worry after noticing that the woman was breathing heavily. Her cheeks were red and her eyebrows curved in what seems to be a frown. I touched her forehead and felt that she was burning. Without any second to waste, I carry her inside my house.

I placed her in my bed, then grab a basin of water and a towel to my bedroom. I may not be a health professional, but I know the basics of taking care if someone's sick. Placing the cold towel on her forehead made her sigh, she must have felt good.

Now that I looked at her, I noticed that she has some bruises and scratches around her legs and feet. She's also missing her shoes. Her knee length dress, although black, has some light spots.

My eyes darted to her face. I can say that she was pretty, her eyelashes were long and curled. I wonder for a moment what would be the color of her eyes when she wakes up?. Her lips, despite chapped, has a nice contour. Her hair was tied in a braid, with a red ribbon to hold it together. It was wet that some strands were sticking on her skin.

I brushed her hair away from her face, she shivered by my touch. Which remind me that I have to change her dress or else she won't get well.

Stripping her...

I was about to open the door when the prospect of stripping her naked crashed down on me.

I froze, then I turn to her. My consciousness was battling whether to take off the woman's clothes or not. What if she wakes up? she might thought that I am a rapist.

I decided to just call one of our caretakers to change the woman's clothes. My fingers were already moving to grab my phone when I heard a groan. My head snapped back to the person lying on my bed.

Her body was shivering, cheeks were flushed and she was breathing heavily.

I grab the thermometer that I had placed under her arms. It says 39.5, my mind begin to panic closing every thought except the idea of removing her clothes and changing them. One by one, I started to unbutton her dress exposing cream white flesh and a bit of her lacy bra. My hands were busy unbuttoning half way through the dress when suddenly the door to the room opened wide.

My head shot up, eyes directed to the door. There standing on the threshold was Spetto-san, my babysitter when I was little as well as one of the care takers of the house. Her eyes were wide and despite the age I know it was still sharp.

Silence erupted between us, my hands were frozen in place. I feel liked I've been caught stealing cookies inside the cookie jar.

"Natsu - sama what in the world are you doing?!" she screamed at me.

"Spetto - san, its not what it looks like...she..she-" I never finished what I was about to say because she stood beside me and begin to feel the woman's temperature.

"Natsu - sama can you please grab some clothes and bring it here, afterwards just stay outside I'll take care of the lady" without much second to waste, I walked outside to grab some clothes from my mom's.

After a couple of minutes the old woman went out of the room to inform me that she had changed the lady's clothes. A sigh escaped from my lips then a little thank you to my old baby sitter. Much to my surprise she hugged me, telling me that she received a call from one of my friends about what had happened. We went to the dining room to talk, with her was one of my favorite food and I ate it with much gusto. My mind was so preoccupied of what had happened this day that I had forgotten to eat.

It was good to pour out all my frustrations by talking to Spetto - san. She had listened the entire time I was speaking to her and I had really appreciated her company, the old lady is like a second mother to me.

By the time we finished talking, it was already late and I decided to retire for the night. Spetto - san was going home and would be returning tomorrow early. Before I sleep I decided to check on our patient, she was past asleep. Her breathing had returned back to normal but she was still warm to the touch.

I grab an extra bed and lie beside the lady, looking at her intently until sleep claimed me. The words Spetto - san left me were still ringing in my ears.

_"Natsu - sama, if a door closed in front of you, expect that a window will gladly open for you...you just have to wait''_

I don't know what happened but I was able to sleep through out the night.


	5. yesterday and today

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, ALL CHARACTERS WRITTEN IN BELOW ARE OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA.

_"There comes a time when the world gets quiet and the only thing left is your own heart. So you'd better _

_learn the sound of it. Otherwise you'll never understand what it's saying"_

_- Sarah Dessen_

The next morning I was awaken by the aroma of the food Spetto - san was making. Before going down stairs to grab some breakfast, I check the blonde woman's temperature. A let out a relieve sigh, thankful that her temperature was back to normal.

I again observed her - after a good nights sleep, not only her fever gone but she looks more stressful than yesterday. Her once pale complexion was starting to have a tinge of red, her eyebrows were no longer creased but arched perfectly and she was breathing normally.

Satisfied, I went down to eat and speak with Spetto - san along the way. After that I went to visit the garden for some quiet time.

Thinking back of my current situation, my mind started to wander. From the moment I met Lissana since we were little, the moments we shared, the times we laugh and cry together, to the day I realized my feelings for her and her returning it back to me up to the day she left me at the altar - it pass through my eyes just like I was watching a t.v drama series.

I asked myself if all those years she had loved me or has she been keeping the lie for a long time...I don't know and I decided that I wouldn't want to know either.

I love her, I really do and now that this has happened, pain struck me like a ton of bricks or maybe much more than that. Honestly I don't know how to describe the feeling because I think that words are not enough for it.

If she had just been honest to me from the very beginning- then the situation wouldn't have gotten worse. I wouldn't as much as suffer the feeling called pain.

Things may be tough for now, but I know one thing...I will move on. Its not that easy to face or talk to her yet about what had happened to us. And I know that it will take to long to totally forget everything, but I know that I can make it.

My mind was still convincing myself when I heard a voice behind me.

"Natsu - sama the lady has woken up" my old baby sitter had told me. I went up to my room to see the woman sitting on the bed, she was looking out at the window. She was absorbed at was she was doing that she didn't notice me entered the room until she heard the soft slide of the door.

Her blonde head moved to my direction and for the first time in my life have I ever seen such beautiful brown eyes.

"Uhm...hello there Spetto - san told me that you were awake...how are you feeling?" I asked her smiling at the same time, however she just looked at me with a very confused expression. "Uhm..are you okay?" I asked her again and this time she answered.

"I'm feeling great" she smiled at me and for a moment I had thought that she will have panic attack for seeing a strange guy in front of her. "Are you perhaps the owner of this house?" now its her turn to ask.

"Yes, I'm Natsu Dragneel...and you?"

"..."

I saw in her eyes a moment of hesitation...and confusion? I don't know what this feeling is but I think this woman is hiding something.

"I...I ac- I actually don't know..." she stated then she looked at me with a sheepish smile " You see, I have been wandering for some time, I don't know where I come from or even my name for that matter. I don't know who I am..." her brown eyes were now glued to her lap "I'm so thankful that you helped me.. Dragneel - san"

"An amnesia, huh?" she nodded.

"I think that's the right term"

The light from outside has passed through the window and had reflected on her blonde hair and for a moment I think I was blinded...she's shining...which I find weird..

The thought had struck me and an idea pop in my mind.

"Lucy..." I muttered

"Huh?"

"Perhaps I can call you Lucy.."

* * *

**A.N: Hey there folks! another update. This may seem slow but please bear with me. I'm going to squeeze this brain of mine just to give you a good story. So please review!**


End file.
